Shaman King Cross-Spirit
by 4fireking
Summary: Yoh always thinking that he doesn't has any relative around his age, but it turned out that he has a cousin, and not a lazy person like him too. What is his cousin's purpose on coming to him? And what's with the trouble coming along with his cousin entered his life? (A story write by me and Froim).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A boy with shoulder length brown hair change his cloth from hospital robe to a white shirt, a pair of green jeans and a pair of wooden sandal. With a lazy smile he placed his headphone on his head, "Okay, finished." He said to himself as he lifted an Ihai from the nightstand beside the hospital bed, "Let's go, Amidamaru".

"Yes, Yoh-dono." A ghost of a samura with long white hair answered with a smile on his face.

Yoh opened the room's door to find his small friend with light brown hair already waiting outside the room he previously stayed, the short teen grinned at Yoh, "Glad that you finally out of the hospital, Yoh-kun." He said happily.

"Yeah." Yoh agreed with a grin also make it's way to Yoh's face, "Thank you for your help, Manta".

Manta nodded, they then walked side by side out of the hospital while chatting happily along the way. They parted ways outside of the hospital, they go to their own house.

"Really." Yoh sighed as he walked leisurely to his house, "I thought I will die that night".

Amidamaru, who floating beside the young Shaman, nodded his head in agreement, "I'm glad we can defeat Ren, but I doubt he will give up, Yoh-dono." He voiced his opinion.

Yoh stopped in his track and looked up to the night sky, "Yeah, seeing how stubborn he is, I'm sure Ren will come again to take you away from me." Yoh agreed, then he smiled to his Guardian Spirit, "But it's alright, Nantoka naru (Everything will work out in the end)." He grinned as he said that.

Amidamaru smiled at his master and they continued their way to Yoh's house, an old inn which sold in low price because there are many ghost haunted the inn. But before they got more than a few feet from their previous position, Yoh's stomach grumbled loudly. Yoh touched his stomach and grinning sheepishly toward his spirit companion, "Why don't we go eat somewhere first? I also need to go buy groceries for tomorrow." He asked cheerfully.

After a nod from the samurai ghost, they walked, well Yoh is walking while Amidamaru floating, to a soba shop for late dinner. When they arrived at the shop, Yoh is surprised that there are still many people awake so late at night, even though it's true that the stop itself is open for 24 hours.

Yoh shrugged it off and went to an empty seat after ordered his food, while waiting, Yoh then heard a few whispers about a Chinese boy walking around the town as if he was searching for something. Yoh shuddered hearing the whispers, remembering the Chinese boy he just had a fight with a few days back.

"It seems like they are talking about Ren." Amidamaru commented after hearing the whispers.

"Yeah." Yoh whispered so that people won't looked at him strangely for talking to himself, "Ren cut a car in half before, it's not surprising to find people talking about him, a teen boy walking around carrying a Kwan-dao certainly not something people see everyday, even if it's already a few days passed".

Then, Yoh's food come so he eat silently. Exiting the soba shop, Yoh make his way to the 24 hours market to buy what he need, after that he heading home carrying two plastic bags of his groceries.

Footsteps from his behind caught his attention through the fog of sleepiness that attacking him, he stopped from his track to see who was walking in the street late at night. If it's in crowded place then it's not strange, but he is already near his house and his house is a bit far from the bussiness of the city, so it's strange in his opinion.

When Yoh caught who was it that walking behind him, he blinked. A boy with Chinese clothes? And he looked as if he is searching for something, does that mean the boy people whispering about before is not Ren but this boy? He thought to himself as he take a good look on the Chinese boy. From what Yoh can see from the distance between them, the boy has a black hair and carrying a big suitcase.

Yoh shrugged and continued his walk, thinking that it's some student from Chinese searching for a hotel to stay. Yoh turned on his mp3 player and continued his walk to his house, but in a bit faster pace than before since he really want to sleep.

Focusing on the music, Yoh didn't notice that the Chinese boy caight a glimpse of him before he turned a corner. A spark of recognision flashed on the boy's eyes and he start to walk following Yoh with a fast pace, faster than walk but not run, a smile appeared on his face.

Yoh flopped down on a chair in his kitchen after he finished get all of his groceries into the refrigrator, it's already late and all he want to do is sleeping, so he make his way to his room. But when he passed the livingroom, the bell of the inn rang loudly in the silence of the night.

"Just who is it coming here so late at night?" Amidamaru asked in suspicion.

"I don't know, but I better get it and see who is it." Yoh mumbling his answer.

Opening the door, Yoh get a surprised when he see the boy he saw on the street before.

He is around Yoh's age and their height is similar, Yoh is only taller by a mere inch than the boy, and from this near, Yoh can see that the boy's eyes is grey, not ash grey color but a deep grey which hold a mysteriousness in them. The boy's hair looking smooth and black like silk, falling straight to his shoulder but a bit wavy around the end.

The boy smiled, "Asakura Yoh, right?" he asked in friendly way.

Yoh blinked as he bluched a bit being caught staring, "Yes, can I ask who you are?" he answered calmly with a sheepish smile on his face, the boy is a bit of beauty, if he isn't wearing boy's clothes, Yoh might think of him as a girl.

The boy grinned happily and went to hugged Yoh, "Nice to meet you, Yoh-kun, my name is Li Xiao Long*, I'm your cousin." He said cheerfully.

Yoh blinked rapidly and his mouth opened in shock, not only that he is being hugged by a stranger, but the stranger turned out to be his cousin, "What?" was the only thing he can say at the moment due to his mind frozen un shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night had near it's peak, the town already asleep peacefully, except for one old Inn. Asakura Yoh, a 15 years old Shaman staring at the boy who said that he is his cousin and currently eating the food Yoh just cooked for him with great gusto.

Li Xiao Long, in Yoh's eyes, he looked no older and no younger than he himself, but he can see a great sadness in his eyes even if the boy himself looked cheerful. The reason though, is unknown to Yoh, but Yoh decided not to asked if he doesn't want to tell by himself then Yoh wouldn't ask, he respected the boy's privacy.

"So, we are cousins?" Yoh asked once his said to be cousin finished his second share of ramen, "How come I never know that I had a cousin?" he sighed, "What should I call you again?".

The boy smiled, the sadness in his eyes disappeared, seems like he decided to hide it, "Li in my name is my Family's name, Xiao Long is actually means Little Dragon, it's very hard to call me by that name, right?" he asked cheerfully, Yoh nodded his head, "In public, I prefer for you to call me Li, but when we are alone, it's alright to call me Ryuko".

"Ryuko?" Yoh asked with a blink of his eyes, "It means Dragon Child, right?".

Ryuko grinned, "Yes, it's easier that way, and the meaning is close too, someone dear to me was the one who gave me the nickname." He explained, "So, if there are only the two of us, you can call me Ryuko".

Yoh grinned too, "Sure, Ryuko." He agreed, "So, about my question?".

Ryuko nodded, "I also only know about you from a month ago, but I didn't have the money to get here yet, that's why I didn't come sooner." He answered as he rummaging his suitcase, "I found out about you from a letter and a picture among my Momma's belongings, that's why I know about you and decided to find you".

Ryuko showed Yoh a photo, looking carefully, it's the one taken when him entered the elementary school. Yoh blushed a bit when Ryuko keep back the photo into his purse, "According the letters that my Momma get from your Mother, they are siblings, but Momma married with my Father and moved to China, and due to unknown reason, they decided to hide the fact that we are cousins." He explained, when he said that, Yoh can see the sadness come back into his eyes.

"Unknown reason?" Yoh as with a raised eyebrow, "How so?".

Ryuko looked thoughful, "I guessed it's because they are hiding something from us, in all of the letters, both Momma and Keiko-obachan referred the reason as something else, like saying 'Because of It' or 'You know It'." He touched his chin in thoughtful manner, "Because of 'It', I don't know what in the world they are talking about and why they wanted us to not know about each other".

Yoh blinked, "Well, I'm sure they have their reason." He said with a cheeky grin, just like how you won't tell me more about yourself and I'm not talking about myself, "Well, nice to meet you, Ryuko".

Ryuko raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I guessed you are right." he agreed with a nod, "Nice to meet you too".

Yoh grinned, "Well, since it's late, why don't I showed you where you can sleep?" he asked kindly, "Oh, this is Amidamaru." He said as Amidamaru come out from thin air, "He is my Guardian Spirit, a samurai, do you have your Guardian Spirit yet?".

Ryuko showed a grin of his own, "Yukihime." He called, then a spirit of a small girl with wavy bluish white hair and yellow eyes appeared from behind him, "She is my Guardian Spirit, she is a spirit of a Spirit of a Yuki Onna (Snow Woman)." He said as fondly, "Even so, she is not evil at all." He added as he petted the spirit's head, she looked like no older than 11 years old, but since she is a Spirit, moreover from an Ayakashi, who know how old she really is.

Yoh smiled at the Spirit, "Nice to meet you, Yukihime." He said warmly, but the girl only nodded to him, "Well, come here, I will show you your room." He stood up from his sitting position across from Ryuko in the dining room and wait for Ryuko to stand up too.

Ryuko or Li stood up and took the dishes to the sink in the kitchen, he know since he was watching Yoh cooking ramen instant earlier, "Yukihime, please stay guard tonight too, okay?" he whispered to his Spirit.

"Okay." Yukihime answered after a glace at him and disappeared again.

Yoh saw the short conversation, even if he can't hear what were being said by them, he know that his cousin is also decided to hide something from him, but it's his right if he want to, so Yoh only raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off.

The next day, Yoh woke up to the smell of something tasty filling the Inn. With that kind of smell welcomed him in the morning, Yoh's stomach growled. Oh, right, Ryuko is living with me now. He thought as he dressing himself, after he has fully dressed, he walked to the kitchen, "Good Morning." He said.

His cousin turned around, "Oh, Good Morning." He answered with a smile, "I'm done making breakfast, can you help me with the dish?" he asked as he brought the food he has made to the dining room.

Yoh smiled to himself and complied to the request, he brought the dish needed to the dining room and placed them to the table. "I didn't know you can cook." He commented as he start eating.

Ryuko grinned, "I can cook just fine." He answered as he too start eating, "I don't feel that it's right for me to stay here without doing something in return".

Yoh blinked then grinned, "Well, I'm not a morning person so you can help with making breakfast and buy groceries at dusk since they will give cheap price at dusk, I will do the cleaning and making dinner, I have lunch in school so I don't think you need to make them." He suggested kindly.

Ryuko nodded, "Okay, I will also make lunchbox for you then, I'm not going to school after all." He agreed.

Yoh raised an eyebrow, "Why not?" he asked curiously.

Ryuko looked at Yoh straight in the eyes, "I don't have the money to pay." He answered seriously.

Yoh looked at his plate, "I will send a letter to Jii-chan then, so that he will pay for you." He answered calmly.

"Please don't." Ryuko's answered makes Yoh's hand stopped in mid air to his mouth.

"Why not?" Yoh looked at his cousin in confusion.

Ryuko looked troubled, "Um, can I not talked about it, I hope you don't mind if I hid something from you." He answered guiltily.

Yoh sighed, "Okay, if that's what you want." He nodded in agreement, they ate in silent afterwards.

Yoh get himself ready for school, "You can do as you please here, there is a spare key on the drawer below the telephone, you can have it." He told the Chinese boy calmly as he making his way to the door, "The money to buy groceries is also at the drawer along with the list." He looked at his cousin and flashed him with a grin, "I'm going now, see you later".

"See you later and be careful." Ryuko answered with a grin of his own, Yoh nodded and left for school, chatting happily with Amidamaru on the way.

Li sighed after Yoh left for school, he felt guilty for hiding something from Yoh, but it can't be help, if he tell Yoh then he will be in danger. He throw his guilt aside and went to the backyard, "Let's go, Yukihime, we have training to do." He called to his Spirit Partner

Yukihime appeared and smiled softly at him, "Let's train, Long." She agreed. Yukihime is a spirit of an Ayakashi, even if she looked like a little girl, she is actually very old and wise, not to mention strong too.  
Li trained with Yukihime until dusk, only stopping to make lunch. He looked at the clock in the Inn, "It's already in this hour, what's make Yoh coming home so late?" he wondered.

"He has his own activity." Yukihime answered from beside him, "We only met him last night, we still don't know about his daily activity, maybe he is late because he is a busy boy." She smiled at him when she said that.

Li shrugged, "Maybe you are right." he agreed as he get ready to go buy groceries, "Well, I'm sure he will be back at evening if he wanted to make dinner, so we better get going now".

Yukihime goes into invisible mode as Li get outside the Inn. Li is sure that he will get lost since he doesn't know the town that well yet, so he decided to ask some random person at the street and went straight to the market.

"Thank you and please come again." The cashier girl said politely, Li took his plastic bag and went out of the market.

Li's ears twitched when he heard a soft music from somewhere in the town, and along with each steps he takes to the Inn's direction, the music got louder. He looked around and found the source a few meters away from him, a guy wearing a hooded jacket palying a loud Hip Hop music while dancing around, ignoring how people staying away from him because of the loud music.

Li smirked as he continued his walk, once he get near the guy, he placed the plastic bags on the ground and imitating the man's dance. The man haven't noticed him and continue dancing, then he make a turned around and found Li.

The man grinned, "Hey, Bro!" the man yelled as he lower his music volume.

Li panted softly and stared at the guy, "I'm not your Brother." He said with a frown.

The guy laughed, "No, idiot. I call all my friends 'Bro'." He explained.

"Oh." Li blinked, "I see." He said sheepishly.

"Hey, I never see you around before, are you new?" The guy asked as he removing his hood, his yellow hair short and curly while his eyes hidded behind his sunglasses.

Li nodded, "I'm new in this town, only arrived last night." He answered in friendly way.

The guy nodded, "I see." He commented and picked up his Music Box, "Well then, see you." He waved shortly and walking away.

Li smiled and lifted back his bags, he started walking towards the inn again before remembering that he forget to buy some carrots. Cursing himself, Li running back to the market to buy the carrots, for what yoh need the carrots he didn't know, but he doesn't want to disappointed his cousin.

"Thank you." The cashier girl said again as Li walked outside the market with a sighed.

"I'm so stupid." He scolded himself.

"You are too stressed out lately, that's why." Yukihime said in concern beside him.

"Maybe." Li huffed and he quickened his pace, "I better hurry, or Yoh might mad at me for being late".

Whe he got outside the town, Li noticed a fighting noises. He looked at his left side to find the Hip Hop guy fighting with another man, both of them are fighting with Spirits floating behind them.

Li watched as the fight continued, they are really on each other neck, but the Hip Hop guy managed to win. Li ran to the guy, "Hey, Hiphopper, what's happened?" he asked.

The guy turned around to face him, but his expression is totally different from before, he looked arrogant. "You are this guy's friend?" A spirit of something like a ghoul appeared behind the Hiphopper, just like when people doing Hyoui Gattai (Spirit Unity), "Then I'm sorry to say but he is gone, I'm in control over this body now." And with that he attacked Li.

Li gasped and jumped back to evaded the attack, he placed the groceries bags on the ground while he is on his run, then he turned to the possessed Hiphopper, "Who are you?! Why are you attacking me?!" he yelled as Yukihime appeared beside him.

"Heh, you are a Shaman it seems." The Spirit commented when he looked at Yukihime, "I'm one of twenty spirits summoned by my Necromancer Master, we will wiped out those who have Spirit with them!" he yelled as he charged at Li again.

Li run aside to avoiding the attack, "Yukihime, Hitodama Mode!" he yelled and Yukihime turned into a Hitodama (Human ball), "Hyoui Gattai!" he pressed Yukihime's Hitodama to his chest.

"Nemuri no Yuki (Sleeping Snow)." Yukihime stated using Li's voice, "Koori no Tsurugi (Ice Blade)." Then a sword made of Ice appeared in her hand, or Li's hand since Yukihime is using Li's body now. She doesn't have any fighting stance, she only standing normally with the sword ready in her hand, but this time she made her sword become dull so that the Hiphopper will not get injured later on.

"Heh, weakling!" The spirit mocked confidently and attacked Li again.

Yukihime moved Li's body calmly but firmly, she got behind the Hiphopper and smacked the dulled Ice Blade on the guy's neck, causing the guy to stumbled forward and fell.

The Spirit growled, "You bastard." He hissed and want to charge again, but gasped when he unable to move the body, "What the hell did you do?!".

Yukihime smirked using Li's body, "The special effect of my Ice Blade is to make my opponent numb for some time, they will be unable to move their body and losing their strength rapidly, it's a high level technique among Ayakashi." She said proudly, "It tooks me 10 years to mastering this skill, a short time for an Ayakashi like me though".

Because the body the Spirit used is too weak to handle the Spirit, the Spirit flew out and wanting to escape. "Not so fast!" Li yelled as he run forward.

Get the hint, Yukihime take action immediately, "Nemuri no Yuki." (This is actually her technique name, just like how Amidamaru called his technique Amidaryu) She caught the Spirit's hand, "Ice Sphere, Fuuin (Seal)!" A small sphere of Ice formed on Li's left hand and the Spirit sucked into the sphere.

Li sighed as Yukihime coming out from his body, "The Spirit said that he is one of 20 spirits summoned by a Necromancer, that's mean that he is actually a strong spirit." He mumbled as he looked at the Ice sphere, even if it's Ice, it will never melt and the Spirit inside will never be able to get out unless Yukihime said so, even if the Spirit is out, they will forced to move on right away.

"That's why you wanted to seal him, right?" Yukihime asked with an understanding smile.

Li nodded, "1.080." he mumbled again, "We need to seal evil Spirit that many in order to make a strong Rosary for Koi." He looked at the sky then gasped, "Oh God! It's already this late!" He looked at the Hip Hop guy, then at the other man, "There is no time to get both of them to the hospital by myself, and I still need to get back to the Inn. Oh **, Yoh will be mad at me".

Li ran to the closest shop and called the hospital, telling them that he found two men collapse on the street, after he told them where the two men are, he run back to the Inn with the groceries. "Ah." Li's run slowed down to a walk when his stomach grumbled, "Uh, better I buy something first." he said to himself while Yukihime chuckled shortly and disappeared again.

In the end, Li eat some Ramen before walking back to the Inn, to avoiding Yoh's anger, he also bought a portion of Ramen for Yoh.

Li inhaled deeply when he entered the Inn, ready to be yelling at by Yoh, "I'm back." He said and fidgeting when he heard Yoh's footsteps.

"What's taking you so long?" Yoh asked from the living room. Li is surprised when he saw the look of worry in Yoh's face, "Did something happened? Are you alright?".

Li sighed in relief, "I thought you will be angry at me for being late." He mumbled softly, "Well, I'm sorry that I'm late, there is this men fighting and somehow I get caught in the mess, but don't worry, I didn't get injured or anything." Again he felt guilty for lying, but it's better if Yoh not know about the incident, "Oh, I bought you a Ramen since it's this time already".  
Yoh sighed, "Okay, thank you." He said and taking the bags from Li, "Take a bath in the onsen, then get some rest." He smiled as he went to the kitchen with the bags.

Li stared at Yoh's back until he disappeared to the kitchen, "He is . . . a very kind and patient person, huh?" he said in whisper.

Yukihime appeared on his side, "He is." She agreed, "Even Yudou get angry at you when you come home late in the past".

Li become sad when he heard the name, "Yeah." He mumbled, then he inhaled deeply, "Now, I will go to the onsen." He grinned at Yukihime and walked away immediately.

Yukihime smiled at his Partner's back, he hide his pain to himself, she thought sadly, but it's for the better, it would be terrible if even his cousin get caught in this mess, a very dangerous mess.


End file.
